


Love Machine

by shesthunderstorms (shesthunderstormsandlightning)



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 2 is wild as if this whole thing isn’t wild enough, NSFW, Other, SMUT SMUT SMUT ABOUND, You're Welcome, alex does the piano, smut about a crackship, vibrating plug thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthunderstormsandlightning/pseuds/shesthunderstorms
Summary: Alex Turner really... loves his piano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a hilarious prompt.
> 
> Enjoy the explicit content.

Alex had been touring for too long. His bones ached, his head was spinning, and most of all: he was frustrated. He needed to be home  _now._ Away from the lights and overwhelming noise. More than anything else, he needed to be back in his home studio where he was comfortable.

 

He unlocks the door to his flat and lets his bags fall to the floor. He's finally home and there's only one place he wants, no, _needs_ to be. He picks out the small silver key and unlocks the door to his studio. Everything is exactly where he has left it. His small collection of guitars, his recording equipment, the small leather loveseat, but most importantly: his Steinway. He closes the door behind him and locks it, taking special care to dim the lights and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. He yanks it out of his high waisted olive pants and with one look at his most desired possession he's thick with need. He groans, remembering his last evening at home. The feeling of the cool piano keys beneath his fingers... 

Alex is already trembling, his fingers barely grasp the two metal clasps on his pants to free himself. He reaches out to touch the smooth maple wood with the deep, dark finish. His fingers glide effortlessly as his eyes close briefly. His fingers find the chords that reverberate through his entire being, all the way to his bulging cock. He forces himself to sit at the piano bench to play a light melody, his left hand rubbing himself through his pants. He moans softly when he dips his fingers inside of his waistband and tugs lightly on the short, coarse hairs that have grown. His fingers continue to play sloppily as he fumbles to unzip his pants. He stands and lets his pants drop to the floor, biting his lip. 

His fingers drift off the keys and make their way up the bent maple surface of the piano's face. His fingers and hand wrap around his cock and he begins to press his tip against the keys, dripping precum onto the ebony already. His keyboard was a fine substitute but nothing matches his gorgeous Steinway. He has missed the cool surface against his warm skin as he begins to pump quickly and revel in this feeling. His fingers grasp the lip of the piano top, his breath stuttering. He moans loudly when his cock juts and slides against the keys past his fingers. He lets goes of his cock, rocking his hips to his own rhythm as his other hand gently taps the minor keys. It only takes a few minutes of Alex making himself moan and the piano reply with each tap before Alex finally releases, his toes curling in his boots. Seeing the back of the piano coated in Alex's thick cum and what a mess he’s made; Alex slowly sinks down to the piano bench and he's finally comfortable.


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to (probably?) close out Love Machine.
> 
> Enjoy the technological advances that really bloody get Alex in the mood.

Alex stood in his studio yet again. His fingers twitched with excitement as he held his phone, with the wireless remote app pulled up. It took him a while to figure out how the hell Bluetooth even worked and how to coordinate with his phone. He had to ask Matt for help, whose surprised expression was a giveaway. Alex had to hastily make an excuse of getting new speakers... which still sat in the corner untouched. If only he knew.

 

But now, he was free to do as he pleased. He was dressed in a baggy grey v-neck and a pair of navy shorts. Just in case anyone came by without his noticing, he could often lose track of time in this space.

 

Alex sat down at the piano and closed his eyes. His fingers slid slowly from end of the ivory keys to the other. He bit his lip hard and when Alex briefly pressed a key he felt the actual vibration through the remote controlled plug he was wearing. He released his bottom lip and soft groan at the new sensation. His fingers flexed against the keys as he played out the chords and pressed the button on his phone simultaneously.

 

He was throbbing by this point, his breath hot and heavy. The vibrating plug was making him squirm against the hard bench. He needed more stimulation. His toes curled and the ball of his foot pressed against the cool foot pedal as he played a drawn out G major. He stood unsteadily, his hands and thighs already trembling as the vibration lasted as long as the extended note.

 

His hips rolls against the edge of the piano as his reserve slowly breaks down. He yanks his shorts down hastily, his breathing ragged and his eyes rolling. He whimpers when the tip of his cock presses against the C minor key. His fingernails dragged against the top and then through his hair. He bit his bottom lip hard, pressing his his palm on top of his cock and playing C, D, E roughly. He moans loudly, the hardest vibration rocking him to his trembling core. He presses to his cock down several more times before he licks own palm, tasting the precum on his own fingers and he begins to slide his hand on his own cock sloppily. His head rests against the cool, dark wood as he moans loudly.

 

He whines finally with need, pulling the piano bench up against the back of his legs with his left foot. Alex takes a deep breath before carefully kneeling on top of the bench, his hand gripping the top of the piano briefly before playing the chords he desires. He presses his cock down against the slick major and minor keys.

It’s only a few more measures and Alex is coating his own hand and the attached music book lip with his cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.amazon.com/LOVENSE-Hush-Powerful-Control-1-75inch/dp/B01FVRDZ0S

**Author's Note:**

> https://78.media.tumblr.com/08acb23e1955995a34d98021f8bdcd98/tumblr_pbombc29f61si35x8o1_540.jpg


End file.
